Good-Bye, My Almost Lover
by ArachneManiac
Summary: A one-sided KisameXItachi two-shot. WARNING: Non-con
1. Chapter 1

Tears fell down the blue man's face as he let out sobs of agony. Everything he loved was gone now. His partner's feminine figure, his dazzling and fearsome eyes, his pale complexion, his black hair that was always held back in a long ponytail, his wrinkles under his eyes- he missed everything about him. All he wanted was his raven standing beside him once again. Why did Itachi -the one person he truly loved- have to die? Kisame knew that his partner had been fated to die ever since he had fallen ill. Those beautiful eyes of his- they were both a curse and a gift. The more he overused them, the worse the illness would get. Thankfully his death wasn't completely useless. He had received what he had been missing for so many years- his brother's love.

_**Several Months Earlier**_

"Itachi-san, you're going to overuse those eyes of your's," the shark-man said in an almost paniced voice. He understood that soon his partner's vision would be lost; he was already sick from his kekkai-genkai. That damn Uchiha; why did he have to be so prideful when he was obviously in danger?

"Hn," the blacked haired shinobi said his usual reply. He deactivated his eyes, and turned toward his partner before tipping sideways; he wasn't feeling on top of the world at the moment. Kisame caught him in his arms, and pulled him toward a motel. Cheap or not, Itachi needed rest before he got worse. "I'm fine," he kept repeating the protest.

"You're not fine, Uchiha. Just rest for a night," Kisame insisted as he took him to the room with the single bed. Why did he have to be so reckless? Couldn't he see that his was causing his partner to be crazy with worry when he put himself in danger?

"I'm fine, Kisame. It's not a big deal," the raven insisted.

Kisame shook his head, irritated. "Don't tell me you're fine when you're obviously not! Don't lie to me, Itachi!" he snapped. The blue man pulled Itachi closer to him- their lips almost touching. "Don't lie to me, Itachi-san. Please."

Itachi's usual cold eyes softened just a little. "I can lie if I want to," he whispered, pushing his lips to Kisame's. The shark-man kissed the raven gently, as a faint blush formed on the dark-haired shinobi's cheeks. Blue arms trailed down to his waist; holding him closer. Kisame pulled back from the kiss, and smirked a little; exposing his sharp teeth. "I wish you wouldn't."

The raven's face turned completely red, realizing what had just done. "What; is _the_ Itachi Uchiha embarrassed of a kiss?" Kisame teased, releasing him.

"I'm not embarrassed. But we're both men, Kisame. It's a taboo. I didn't mean to..." Itachi trailed off awkwardly.

That sentence hurt more than any physical blow could ever. But why? He wasn't sure of the answer to that question. He couldn't possibly like Itachi; it would never work. He could have any woman or man he ever wanted. Why would he choose someone like him? A freak- a hybrid. "Forget it ever happened," Kisame said before turning around. "Itachi-san, I'm leaving to pick something up. Get some rest." He hurried out of the room, and walked around town; deep in thought. The blue man picked up two to-go raman dishes from a restaurant, and slowly strolled back to the hotel.

"Itachi, I brought raman back," he said as he walked in the room. He placed the raman beside the bed, Itachi pushed himself. He had just been sitting on the side of the bed, staring at the wall. Kisame handed him one of the bowls of raman, and a pair of chopsticks. The raven nodded his thanks before realizing his cloak was still on. He Itachi placed the raman on a hard surface before taking off his cloak. He threw it off to the side, and started back on his plate of raman.

Kisame had to force his eyes off of his partner's body. The Uchiha was definitely a unique sight. The perfect body with a mysterious personality. To be truthful, Kisame didn't know much about his partner at all. From what he had heard, Itachi had been -and still is- a prodigy. Successful with everything, and an ANBU member. Then he murdered his clan; all except for his younger brother who had escaped, A mad genius? Unlikely; Itachi was anything but insane.

Itachi placed the empty to-go bowl in the trashcan along with the disposable chopsticks. "Kisame, where are we?" he asked curiously.

"Somewhere near the Hidden Leaf Village," Kisame said after a minute or two of thought.

The raven stood up, looking out of the window. It was slightly dark, but he could make out shapes of people walking below. "We should leave soon, then," he murmured.

Kisame noticed his softened attitude. Did he miss the Hidden Leaf? "Hey, Itachi-san. Do you miss the Hidden Leaf or something?" he asked hesitantly.

"Hn," he said as a reply.

The blue man sighed a little. He couldn't find out anything about his partner. How could he when "hn" was always his answer? "I'm going out for a bit. I'm going to go...have some fun while I'm here," Kisame said as he left the room; leaving Itachi all by his lonesome while he partied.

A knock sounded at the door, and Itachi rolled his eyes. Had Kisame forgotten something? He pushed himself up, and walked over to the door. He opened the door. "Ki-" he started before realizing who he was looking at. "Why are you here?"

"Just passing though, and I heard you were here. But that doesn't matter," the man answered, taking hold of Itachi's wrist. He pushed him backwards by his wrist, and shut the door behind him. The snake shoved Itachi on the mattress before slithering on top of him. "Remember Itachi. Do you..remember what I want? ...I want your body," he whispered in the teenager's ear; causing a shiver to crawl down the ex-nin's spine.

"Get off of me," he said in a commanding voice, despite the fact that he was trembling.

Cold hands move up the sides of his body before the Sannin pulled out rope and a bandanna "I have to cover those eyes of your's, don't I? So you'll be a good weasel?" His vision turned black as the fabric pressed against his eyes; leaving him flailing pathetically. His hands were bound, and a ripping sound made it to his ears. He wanted to scream, or do something to fight back, but he was frozen in panic. The raven was roughly flipped over on his stomach, and his legs slightly spread as the snake took hold of his hips. "I believe I'm not going to prep you. You've been naughty, haven't you? Consider this a..punishment. But don't fret too much! You will be screaming my name in no time. Whether in pain or pleasure is your choice," he hissed into the younger boy's ear.

Orochimaru pushed inside him without any further warning; causing the Akatsuki member to cry out in pain. As he started to move, he could feel a warm liquid oozing down his theighs. "S-st-stop! Get off of me, you freak!" he screamed. Itachi's body involuntarily arched as his spot was hit multiple times in a row. Despite the pain, his body was reacting to this as pleasure. His member has turned hard, and moans threatened to escape his mouth. A few tears turned into a waterfall as he tried to fight against the older man. After a while, the snake decided to tease the weasel; after all, toying with your prey was a great pleasure- something he enjoyed very much. Itachi could feel his member start to throb, and he couldn't hold back his own seed as the snake released his inside the younger boy.

"Itachi-san, did you enjoy that? Did my slut enjoy that?" Orochimaru asked in a whisper, his fingers trailing all over the raven's body. His untied the Akatsuki member's pony tail, and pushed him on the floor. "Blow me, my pretty little whore. If you bite me, though, I'm afraid I'll have to punish you more severely next time.." Itachi turned his head side ways in protest, and clamped his mouth shut. The Sannin pinched Itachi's nose until he opened his mouth, gasping for air. He pushed his erection in his mouth, choking the teen. A hand gripped the raven's hair, forcing him to bob up and down. He swallowed his pride, and let the Sannin continue this torture. He gagged as the member was forced deep in his throat as his seed was released.

"I think I'm going to leave you here like this, and let your partner find you all pathetic. Oh, Itachi, I'll still get the sharingan. Have you heard? Your brother has joined me," Orochimaru said in a taunt as he picked up the sobbing teen, shoving him on the bed. "Bye-bye, Itachi-kun~!" He heard a door slam, and he knew it was over for now. But despite knowing this, the tears wouldn't stop.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, the shark-man walked in the room to find his partner naked and tied up on the bed with dried blood on his legs and a bandanna wrapped around his dangerous eyes. His eyes widened momentarily before dropping the bags in his hands, and rushing over to help the black-haired raven. He untied the ropes around his wrists, and pulled off the bandanna. He was still sobbing and trembling- he didn't seem like the person who slaughter his whole family. While he was in his most miserable state- he seemed like a child; scared and in pain.

Kisame knew that he couldn't do much to help his young partner mentally, but he could physically. He pulled him up into his arms gently, and set him in the bath tub. He used the shower head to spray him, staining the bathtub pink as the blood and...other bodily fluids...rolled off of him. He helped him wash his black hair, and took him out. Kisame tugged clothes onto the unresponsive teenager, and placed him in the bed after he changed the dirty sheets.

He wasn't sure who had done this to his partner- he could only guess what had happened. Itachi wouldn't say anything about it right now, but maybe he would explain what happened tomorrow. Hopefully he wouldn't be in too much pain. It had obviously hurt his body- but that would heal. His mind, however, was a different story. Kisame could usually see a spark in the raven's eyes. But that flame had been drowned for now. He could only hope it would start burning again soon. The look in his eyes was almost unbareable. He settled down on the bed beside Itachi, falling into a deep slumber.

**Timeskip to Morning**

Itachi stirred awake the next morning. He hadn't slept well at all- dreams of the snake kept slithering into his mind last night. His glanced over to the side at his partner- Kisame. From the look of things, he had stayed up for a while taking care of him. The raven pushed himself off the bed; he winced at the pain that shot up through his backside. He forced one leg infront of the other, and walked over to Kisame on the other side of the bed. He pushed him over slightly and pulled the covers up over his blue partner. Not that he liked his partner in a romantic way, just a friendship kind of way. He cared for his blue partner even if he didn't show it. But he wasn't stupid; he knew how Kisame felt toward him.

A sudden feeling of nausea sent him running to the bathroom. He shut the door and leaned over the toilet, puking. His throat started to burn, and the raven noticed the blood that was coming up. Itachi clenched his hands together. It was happening. He might have a few months longer to live. The prodigy knew it wouldn't be long; his sight was failing and now he was puking up blood. More than likely, his trauma with the snake made it happen swifter than expected. He pushed himself up and washed his hands after flushing the toilet. He stripped his clothes, and climbed in the shower. The water pressure made his bruises from yesterday sting, but he sucked it up. The raven scrubbed until his skin was red. He had to clean himself of the grime the snake had forced on him. A sob escaped, and tears fell down his face.

He stepped out of the shower and redressed after he stopped crying. "Kisame, what you doing?" he asked aloud, sensing his partner outside the door. "Are you alright, Itachi-san?" he asked. Itachi yanked his clothes and cloak on before stepping out. "I'm completely fine," the raven said coldly. "It's time to leave." Truth is, he wanted out of this town. Away from the snake so there wouldn't be another time. He was scared and terrifyed on the inside, but he would do his best to hide it.

**Timeskip to Itachi's Death**

"Kisame, I have one last request. Keep the rest of them back," the raven said as his last request. "Itachi-san, it's hard to believe this is how things are going to end for you. We've been partners for a while, haven't we?" Itachi did the unexpected, and smiled- actually _smiled_- at his blue partner. "Yes, Kisame, we have. Good-bye for now. May we meet again in the next life," the raven said as he turned on his heels, walking to where he would meet his demise. It was hard for the sharkman to hold back his tears, but he forced them back. His heart wrenched in agony as he worked on providing Itachi's last wish. Holding them back.

An hour or two later, Kisame made the climb up to where the corpse of his partner lay- a smile was placed upon Itachi's lips. Liquid splashed against the raven's cheek, and another. A loud _boom_ echoed through the air. He picked up his fallen partner, cradling him in his arms. Tears mixed with rain as the heavens cried with the blue man.

* * *

**A short ending, I know. I hope you enjoyed reading this. C:  
**


End file.
